


Short stories and Off shoots

by HelloDragonKit



Series: Bittybones Work In Progress [2]
Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Changes from story to story please read the notes, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDragonKit/pseuds/HelloDragonKit
Summary: a Collection of my one shot, or off shoots that ether are for my main story down the time line, or alternate versions and bits i considered. Please feel free to read them. though i warn some may be a bit odd.





	1. My Found Valentine

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Cupid Bitty is a creation of HolidayVirus on tumblr.
> 
> i do not own the Bittybones, or the Undertale au variants in any of these storys
> 
> more disclaimers may be added. along with more credits at a later time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Warning:
> 
> Mentions of past abuse  
> possible depression  
> Abandonment
> 
> Characters
> 
> Vincint/Cupid Bitty  
> Maddy Drake (Oc)

Maddy was walking home a bag of fabric and more sewing Material in arms for the new orders that she had gotten over the past few days, her home had become a little loud and partly over run, but at least she looked forward to coming home more now, it wasn't as lonely and she enjoyed the company of all her small companions.

It was still rather early in the morning so not many were out and about, she herself wouldn't have been out this early except she had already stayed up all night working on projects, and Snow having told her of one of her meany sisters shops nearby, Maddy wanted to get the cloth first thing to insure she could finish the orders in time. 

There was a cool crisp air about the city, it would be nice except it was the morning of trash collection and though the trucks were due by soon they had yet to reach some of the allies… She scrunched her nose as she started past a ally she had already past on her way to the shop and new she would be walking right past the rancid smell of…. Roses? That was odd that was definitely Not the smell she had smelled earlier, and for it to be so strong to over power the rotting couch, random rotting fridge contents or whatever it was…

Apart of her was arguing about digging through the trash, the risks of injury, disease, wild animal.. Etc but the other Majoral part of her couldn't help but feel that something was seriously not right with this, the trucks came in less than an hour, and it was very rare for roses to be around here Let alone enough to cover the smell of a overfilled dumpster and then some of trash.

With a sigh knowing she wasn't going to be able to convince herself not to she followed the curiosity and suspicion she walked into the ally, the smaller part of her raising the thought that it could be a trap…

 

She looked about the ally, there didn't seem to be nothing truly out of the ordinary… it looked like a run of the mill filthy ally, the dumpster having been overfilled and the couch beside it, and black plastic garbage bags beside it, but when she seen a box sitting atop the dumpsters mound with a bag placed upon it she couldn't help but notice the strange scribbled marker and duct tape upon it. 

She found a relatively clean spot to set her bags down as she stepped onto the filth ridden couch to reach the box, there were crossed out hearts, slanderous words upon it including a largely printed words of Useless and Trash atop the lid. She gently moved the box, the smell of roses permeating from within, the smell near making her sick with the potency of it. She could feel there was something inside, she set it beside her bags and cut the tape that sealed the box shut, she was thankful whatever demon of a person had done such a thing had forgotten to tape the handle holes. Or whatever was within the box was liable to suffocate.

Her brows frowned when she looked down at the occupant of the box… or rather the large pile of black feathers… had someone killed a crow? She shook her head, gently reaching in her eyes widening in Horror. Definitely not a crow. Among the feathers curled up among its own large black wings was a lanky skeleton, it was still breathing, and no signs of dusting… that was good once she seen there was no… major issues to his physical condition she started to focus more on the details. He seemed to be a lanky edge bitty, having the stature and body structure more of a papy then a sans at all. His clothes were a little dirty and ragged but more like he had been to a rough party not so much fighting for his life… he seemed very tired and feathers in dismay. She almost blushed, she couldn't help but think he was cute…. Ok… wtf? Ware did that come from? Even the monsters she did… “mingle” with she never went for cute. It was Not one of the traits that drew her to anyone… was it the smell?

“If you are going to kill be, can you just get it over please? My mistress isn't coming back for me anyways,” Maddison knew that expression upon his face, it was one she had worn years ago herself. The look of someone with no more fight to give, no more will to live, someone just accepting whatever fate dealt them. His pink eye lights seeming dim, though she almost could swear the right eye light was in a heart shape… or was it just the way he was laying?

Maddy frowns, fate can wait to try and take the 8 inch bitty, She wasn't going to hand him over to that weak willed woman, “I'm not going to kill you,” she had to breath and fight whatever was causing her to want to cuddle and kiss and love on this sweet heartbroken bitty.  
“Then it will be left to the garbage trucks,” he sighed closing his pink eyes. His readiness for the end nearly sickened Maddy as much as the overpowering smell, she would NOT let this bitty just lay here and Die.  
“It doesn't have to,” whatever was causing her over protective side to flare… well more so then it would in this situation to begin with, already thinking of 101 ways to make whoever abandons him suffer, it wasn't normal, she had to get him out of that box, and away from that smell.  
“Thank you for the offer sweetheart, but… i don't think i can give you anything in return,” his voice was sounding weak.  
“I didn't ask for anything,” Maddison said in a matter of fact tone. She could hear the garbage truck turning the corner at the end of the street. She knew they would be there in less than 20 min, “i know your hurt and all but trust me when i say try and let me do this,” Maddy pulled out some paper from her wallet and jotted some information down, “Are you ok to be moved?” she glanced him over trying to insure she didn't miss anything more than a few minor scratches.

“Y-your serious about taking me from here aren't ya, sweetheart?” he didn't open his eyes as he spoke this time.

“I am,” she couldn't explain why. She would have done it for the reasons that no one should be left to die like this and offer to take him and drop him off at the Bitty shelter...but she would Not leave him there, she might not even allow him the choice if it came down to it. She would make sure he got to her home and was safe and well cared for having everything he needed. And when she found out who had hurt this black winged little angel they would have the very reason why they claim “Hell hath no fury.”

“Is it ok if i pick you up?” she asked as she put away her pen and partly stood to pick up her bags the note between her fingers of her hand she held her bags.

He now opened his eyes and looked up at her confusion written on his face as if no one had ever asked him that question, “Y-yes?”  
“Will you come with me?” she could hear the truck coming near… they were faster then she factored.

The black winned bitty looked stunned but gave a nod, trying to sit up to make it easier for Maddy to pick him up, she very gingerly scooped him up with her free hand and cradled him to her breast an action she normally would only do with the young ones in her home. The Bitty seemed to blush a bit having to wiggle so his wings were not pressed against her or underneath him.

“I.. i might not be able to help you… B-but if you let me come Home with you i will do what i can to help,” he looked up at her hopefully.

Maddy could only imagine how cold her own expression seemed as she had already made up her mind to take him home, and the others would either accept him ...or get over their territorial issues and accept him, her face was not giving much other then a scary ora due to her irritations and cold hearted hearted toward whoever put him in that box with such slanderous lies written upon it, “I don't ‘Need’ you to do anything for me,” she stood up with him protectively in her arms as she made her way to stand at the corner of the street and ally waiting for the truck.

“But i'm a cupid… i'm supposed to help with.. Ya know the whole match making and such..” he mumbled.

“When we get home you will see i have plenty of Love, and don't need help finding it,” she gently rubbed her thumb over his spine trying to gently smile down at cupid and not seem so scary.

“Then why even bring me home?” he rested his head down upon her and snuggled into her warmth as he clutched her shirt.

She looked down at him unsure of the exact reason but one thread of reasons seemed to be common enough to wear she spoke as the truck came, “Because i want to,” She noticed then the source of the smell was the Bitty itself, though now that it wasn't trapped in the box it was far from sickening, it was actually rather nice, her focus was on the smell and trying to hold a poker face, she was unaware the bitty was looking up at her bewilderment on his face, then a light blush before he snuggled back into her hoping he could bury his face enough to hide the pink dusting on his cheekbones… She stepped out to the edge of the sidewalk waving to the truck driver, she gave them the paper with the shelter number asking them that if they ever came upon any boxes with the small monsters that they please call. Both men seemed to blush at Maddy but accepted the number and promised to call. Once the task was completed Maddy walked off making a call, though she was more than sure her own Alpha’s abilities in healing were more than acceptable to care for her newly found companion she new the shelter was closer she simply hoped someone was in at this hour.

After hearing her make the appointment cupid replied, “You don't have to worry about me, sweetheart, we could just go back to your place,” the way he said it didn't sound as if he was flirting or implying anything but maddy couldn't help the light flush that appeared upon her face.

Ignoring her own embarrassment of her thoughts she made her way as professionally as she could to the shelter, thankful the resident medic was in at all hours it seemed, “Sorry but i'm taking you to make sure you have a clean bill of health. My name is Maddison by the way, but my friends call me Maddy. You are welcome to call me whatever you like,” she assured him with another gentle backstroke. 

“Well I'm cupid, but you can call me whatever you like,” He yawned, “Your planning on keeping me...right?” his exhaustion seemed to be taking over.

“Cupid,” she stopped in her tracks to look down at him and make sure he could look her in the eyes, “As i have told everyone of my Mini’s and Bittys, you are welcome to stay with me as long as you like, and if you need or want anything Let me know, if it's in my power i'll get it for you,” She had to swallow after saying those words, she honestly didn't know if she felt she could let the winged bitty go back into a world so cruel as one that let him get so emotionally beat, that he was willing to just lay and wait to be crushed to death by a garbage truck.

“C-...can i just stay close to you for now, Sweetheart?” he swallowed a no longer making eye contact with her he clutched her shirt small moist little tears were starting in his sockets.

“Anything you want sugar skull,” she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss atop the head, before making her way briskly to the shelter, she continued talking as they walked not sure if he was even still awake to hear her, “After we get you checked up, we can get you home, cleaned, fed and you can even rest alongside me in my bed as long as you like, i'm sure i'm even overdue for a nap.”

“Y-..you won't leave me at the shelter will you?” his voice was quiet almost like he was fighting sleep.

“Not unless you want me to leave the examining room, but i will be in the building the whole time,” she assured, she honestly wasn't even sure if someone could force her to leave without him by her side. She smiled down at him, “Guess i'm just an oddball who enjoys the company of some monsters far more than most humans,” she sighed looking about...she was getting close now, only another block or two if that, “But i have some humans who i do trust and many of whom work at the shelter were visiting for your check up,” She looked down to see his eyes closed and breathing slow and steady, smiling and thrilled that the small one felt so safe with her.

She knocked on the entrance door of the still locked shelter, it was still well over 2 hours before they opened, “Maddy, come on in and lets get your friend looked at,” a large Pooka of a 6 ft. Rabbit, wearing dark grey pants, and a white lab coat open to reveal his fur covered chest, had opened the door and smiled at her as he let her in.

“Good morning Doc, i'm sorry to have you up and working this early,” She spoke as she walked through the door.

“Not to worry i was insuring some of the others were given their vitamins and medicine so by technical standards i was already working, so i doubt a quick look over of your little friend here would be too much trouble,” he closed and re locked the door behind maddy. He then held out a large soft gray paw.

Maddy blinked at it as if it were a foreign object or about to do a trick, then it dawned on her he wanted the Bitty, she glanced down at the Bitty, she set down her bags and gently rubbed his back as she did not really wanting to hand him over. And simply to stall for more time to hold him as well as not to startle the poor dear she then began to try and wake him.

“Cupid,” she whispered as she was rubbing his back, and unable to help it gently barely even running her hand over a large black wing, “We're here for your check up sugar skull.”

Doc having seen maddy interact with her Bittys before didn't even raise a brow at the pet name as he watched the seen play out.

“But i'm comfy here sweetheart, tell him to wait,” the bitty wined clutching her shirt fabric harder as he nuzzled the spot of flesh he was using as a pillow, he cracked open a eye and grabbed one of her fingers to cuddle almost like a teddy bear.

Doc couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

“Cupid,” she was starting to feel a little silly now, especially with doc watching, “He is right here waiting, come on now,” she gently pulled him away feeling guilty as he flailed and flapped trying to get back to the warm and safe spot against her.

“H-hay come on Sweetheart, no need to e so gruff,” when he realised he wasn't going to get back to her comforting spot that way he clung to her hand even with his wings and looked up at her with a pout.

Maddy almost snapped him right back to her chest, she could almost feel her heartbreaking for making the small winged skeleton suffer, he just wanted to be close to her after all. Doc however took the opportunity to gently take the bitty from Maddy as if he were taking a wounded animal from a small sad child.

“Don't worry, i have you, and your in safe hands,”the Rabbit smiled his ora of a fatherly warm safe figure, but the cupid looked back at Maddy he wanted to go back to the warmth of the determined figure who didn't Need him...

“I appreciate it there pal. But big and burly aren't my type,” he spit back almost irritated at Doc's pink eyes back on Maddy with a pleading look in them, “Your not just leaving me here right? I mean, Y-your going to be here waiting right?” 

Maddy could see he looked terrified, She looked up at Doc with wide eyes who just gave a slight nod already knowing what she was going to ask, “If you like i can come with you if you like while you get looked over, I won't even leave the room your in ok?” she wished she could comfort him more.

Cupid smiled looking relieved and a little more relaxed though not completely, “Thanks Sweetheart,” he allowed Doc to take him into one of the basic examination rooms, Maddy close by, as Cupid did his best to keep her in his sight insuring she was following.

Despite having to be stripped down to his little heart print boxers he kept trying to insure Maddy was still sitting in the chair in the room, leaning over to try and look past Doc, even after she had fallen asleep in the chair he still kept her in his sight.  
Doc had given the Bitty a quick wipe down to insure there was no wounds being hidden by any of the dirt or grime, and even coaxed the bitty to drink a magic infused health shake to help replenish his low energy levels before finding the bitty a clean set of donated clothes that would fit him.  
“Miss,” Doc started, about to place a large paw upon Maddy’s shoulder to help wake her when cupid interrupted him.

“N-no, it's fine.. I'll sit with her,” he was fixing the lapels on his new blazer jacket, admiring the handiwork, and admiring himself in a reflective surface at himself in the dark purple suit, and white shirt, thankful his shews still were decent though in need of a polish, impressed the large rabbit was able to find a outfit so close to one of the ones he used to call his favorites, though...Mistress didn't like it… he frowned at the memory before looking back over to Maddy. He hoped he could help make her happy, at least then… she wouldn't leave him to.

Doc was watching the Bitty and almost as if he sensed the turmoil within the smaller monster he spoke, “I'm sure she would love for you to sit with her as she rested, but she has a group waiting for her at home, a group i'm sure is worried over how long its already taken her to get home from her early errands,” the pooka smiled down at her, “She is one of the few humans i can honestly say i respect. She even made that outfit you're wearing, she donates toys and when needed she comes down and helps with some of our more… well “special” cases. She seems to do well with the scared or aggressive ones.”

“Is there a reason your getting so chatty about her?” he raised a brow at the rabbit, he was more than impressed with his human, she had the skill to make his outfit, but he didn't like how this rabbit seemed to know so much about her, just what was he to her?… wait.. His human? Crap focus Cupid focus...maybe the rabbit would be a good match for her? He did say he respected her, and from the interactions between the two they were obviously comfortable in the presence of one another.

“She is a Good human, she even kept mini who bit her, broke most of her things in a tantrum. She has Never abandoned a mini or bitty, not even bringing them to us unless they stated they didn't want her to keep them,” He looked over the sleeping form then back to the bitty, “Guess i'm just letting you know what your in for, She is a lifer, if you go with her willingly, and tell her you wish to stay there is very little you can do, that others haven't tried, or that she cant feel can be worked through. She will never toss you out. Now, how bout we wake her up?” He smiled at how the bitty was staring at maddy with a thoughtful expression but gave a nod.

Maddy gave a yawn as she walked out of the shelter, cupid sitting upon her shoulder.

“Any Chance i can get some smokes?” he asked lounging lazily upon her shoulder, winking at a passerby women who had locked eyes with him.  
“Sure but when we get home please try to smoke outside, i don't want it around Button or the babies,” Maddy changed direction instead of heading home making her way to the bitty shop, sending Alpha a text of an apology for the time she took, and that she would be a while longer.

By the time she made it back to the apartment building, there was a steady stream of pink heart shaped smoke flowing behind her, her arms were hurting and she could hardly wait to lay back down to rest.

“So sweetheart,” he started before blowing a kiss at the white rabbit who sat at the reception office who seemed confused at the action and the bitty, “Wanna tell me how your normal day goes?” he had changed his wing to a much smaller size, which intrigued Maddy and had she not been exhausted she would have asked about it.

“Normally i wake up, Alpha has started making breakfast and gets me coffee… Benny our newest addition before you, he is a papy mini, he will fuss over the beds in the Smols room, Gnaw will eat his mustard, and King will have a bottle of milk while cuddling they both try and cuddle me while i try to drink my coffee, then they go off to take care of their little ones, Button he will often try to rush through eating to help with the babes. Stretch will be watching trash tv, and Benny well after breakfast… well he will sit beside me, or in my lap as i work, i don't know if he has fully ‘found’ his place in the pack just yet,” she bit her thumb wondering if she should go back to the mini center for some advice over it.

Cupid chuckled, “I asked about your day Sweetheart,” he smiled at her amused.

“Oh… uh… i get up… get coffee, snuggle some minis… eat something.. Get to work on orders after helping about the house, snuggle some more minis, take time for the house and run errands if i need it… wow i have no life outside the house now.. Huh..” she stopped now outside her door.

“From the sounds of it though you spend it among family, although there is a lot of them..” he seemed to be thinking, “so what all kinds are there?...Exactly?”

“Alpha is an Alpha Daddy, Stretch is a Pappy, Button is a Buttonbarry, and King, Gnaw, and Benny are all three minis, though king is a sans, Gnaw an Edge, and Benny a papy,” she listed them.

Cupid nodded thinking the list over, he wasn't personally familiar with Minis but if the names were a hint they were close to their Bitty counterpart he may be all right…

Maddy was just now turning the doorknob to enter the home, wondering with how little she actually did in the home how did anything get done? Did Alpha Do it all? She must be a terrible Bitty caretaker to never had questioned it before… but her body was to soar to allow the mind to question it farther as she walked in to get at least one step closer to sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written quite some time ago... so when i go to add it to the main story i have i will need to edit or remove some bits. As i not longer have Gnaw and King in the story line any more.
> 
> So if you fallow the main story, and find a chapter named my found valentine, it will be slightly different then this. but over all same story


	2. Ship/Story Challenge 14&4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some ship challanges for writing on tumblr...this is one of a few of them.

#’s 14 & 4: teacher/single parent au and lab partners au  
Sf Pap/St sans  
Requested by @bluelight3in1 on tumblr

 

The two stood before the superintendent. Both teachers mouths agape. One tall lanky with a gold tooth and clothes a bit disheveled, the other small plump with his clothes neat and well groomed.

“I'm sorry, but with situations as they are we are forced to have the students try a extra curricular science class to help them possibly bump up their grades. Our school is at risk of losing its funds and as our two top science teachers we need you both to cooperate in this matter.”

“Sir, I am not sure how or why you would ever Withhold this information a Day before opening the class, I can't just uproot my schedule i have a son, who i have to pick up from the elementary i can't simply change everything so easily.” The smaller of the two pleaded.

“Mr. Berry i'm sorry for the sudden dumping of this situation upon you both however the teachers who were planned for the event were unable to continue with such, If you like however i am willing to work with the elementary school and see if we can arrange for one of the school buses can drop him off here for you,” The old black haired goat man offered.

The taller of the two also seemed to be just as displeased rubbing the bridge of his nose ridge he obviously had nothing to argue in hopes of getting out of the situation.

After some cross armed consideration Mr Berry spoke up, “i suppose that sounds fine, i can let sid know to start taking the bus as soon as you let me know which one.”

The superintendent gave a nod, “Thank you again gentlemen. I'm glad to know we have such fine teachers willing to help both the high school and Middle school classes.”

Now the taller quieter mess spoke up, “Wait were handling Both School Groups? When were you planning on telling us that mess?”

“Did i not mention that Mr. Russ? Oh i'm sorry. The group you both will be watching after will be a mix from both schools. . . i still have the learning plan from the other teachers before you, Here they are.” They handed a large file over to Mr. Russ, “I hope you find it useful, i will leave it to you both now.” with that he left.

Mr berry sighed rubbing his for head,”Well i suppose we may as well look over the lesson plan…” he let out a Off as the folder was shoved into his chest by the other.

“Here. I don't really have time for it. I'll take a look tomorrow. Maybe make copies of it will ya?” He slung his briefcase over his shoulder and walked out leaving Mr Berry agasp at the ignorance and rudeness of the other, Why in asgore's name did he have to be paired with such a rude teacher? 

He let out a sigh and walked out into the lobby of the office ware a small young skeleton sat, upon his face was dappled red freckles, his expression was one of irritation as he swung his feet in boredom, His clothes almost seemed like young punk style. With a dragon upon the shirt, and semi baggy pants. His teeth were pointed and eyes were almost golden/red.

Mr. Berry bent down beside him, “Hay Sid buddy you ready to go?”

The young skelly looked up and gave a quick shrug, “I guess, don't see why You got called to the principal's office though… You never do anything bad, you're too boring.” he lept down and grabbed his bag with a huff.

Berry tried not to let the comment get to him, “Heh well seems the superintendent thought another teacher and I would be good to help with another class after school, and when it starts you get to ride the Bus to come here and help Me. Doesn't that sound fun?” he held out his hand for his son to take.

“What? Ugh that sounds so boring, why do i have to leave school to come to school?” He pouted taking his dad’s hand. As they walked over to the copier to make extras of the lesson plan.

“Buddy i'm sorry but as i don't have a babysitter i trust your going to have to come to the class with me. I know it's not the greatest situation but we can make do,” he assured. As he lead his son out of the door to the parking lot.

“Hey dad isn't that the guy who got called in with you?”

Mr. Blue was about to lecture his son when he seen Mr. Russ sitting on the bus station. This… was unexpected. Before Mr Blue could think he found himself leading his son over to speak with the other skeleton.

“What?” Russ asked blatantly without looking up from his relaxed pose ware he smoked.

“That sign says no smoking,” Sid pointed.

Russ looked over with a raised brow bone, “Congratulations kid you can read, also what kinda punk look you going for if you cant even be punk enough to break a rule?”

Berry cleared his throat trying to change subject and keep peace, as he really didn't want his son getting any random ideas to rebel from some teacher who sleeps in class, and hardly does his work, “So i seen you sitting here and was curious as to why?”

Russ snorted, “What's it look like? I'm waiting on the Bus, the Super-idiot kept us in there so long i missed the last one.”

“Oh… how long to the next?” did he not have a car? And how did he get to school in the morning? The town though big enough to have the 3 separate schools was not one large enough to have busses running that early.

“In abouuuut,” He jerked back his sleeve to look at his watch, causing Berry to question why he wore a watch… didn't he have a phone like everyone else? “An hour and 45 minutes.”

“What? That is ridiculous...uh, How about i give you a ride? How far do you live?” Berry offered.

Russ seemed to consider Berry, by glancing him up and down as if to see how sencer the other was. He then glanced at Sid who tried to give the other a glare while hiding behind his dad’s pant leg, the sight was enough to cause him to snort. “Well if you feel like going i live on the western side of town past the tracks just off of main street,”

Berry blinked… “main street?” the school was nowhere near main street… so that kinda ruled out his idea that Mr Russ walked.

“That a problem?” He took another puff off of his cigaret.

“Oh no, i was just wondering how you managed to get here on time if you lived so far and the busses don't run that early” oops… slip of the tongue.

“I don't,” he flicked off the ash.

Well that explained why he was always late... 

“So ya still offering the ride or no?” He huffed.

Berry blinked, “Oh right! Sorry! Yes its still open, Id be happy to give you a ride, and to be fair we don't live that far out of the way, so if you want i can pick you up for work in the mornings…” he gulped hoping he wasn't offending the other.

Russ stood up grabbing his briefcase, “Whatever.”

Blue led Sid by the hand to the car wear a Booster seat still waited in the back for him. And russ followed behind. 

Blue had to admit… he may have misjudged Russ… for someone to walk each day to work from so far… he had to be committed.. Perhaps working together in the new class would be a chance to get to know him better.

“Dad i'm to old for a booster.” Sid wined

“Idk you look a little runtly to me twirp,” Russ poked.

“I'm Not a Twirp!” Sid stomped his foot.

Nope… he was right, Russ was an ass.


	3. Ship Challenge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another ship challange... and so others know these are in no order as the numbers were off of a list.
> 
> thank you all who enjoy them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> DreamxBlue
> 
> nightmare   
> Stretch (Underswap Papyrus)

Ship Challenge 2  
Requested by a friend on discord  
#16(brand new neighbours au)  
DreamxBlue with protective Papy and Nightmare watching out for their brothers?

 

Nightmare looked out the window of his home, Dream was already over introducing himself to the neighbors while they were moving Junk in. He narrowed his eyes and quickly closed the curtain in disgust as he caught sight of the orange lanky bumb who seemed to look straight to the window as if knowing he was being watched.

 

Papy couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched, and before he would see his assailant he seen the curtain close. Hadnt that been the house the new neighbor had come from?

“Oh my stars, you should really come over for dinner tonight!” Dream said cheerfully to Blue, “your going to have all that unpacking to do, and hardly have time to cook, and this way you don't have to worry about unpacking your plates and things today. I had already convinced my brother to let us make tacos, i'm sure it won't hurt to cut up some extra veggies and fry up some more meat.”

Blue about vibrated off the ground, “Ohh I love tacos!”

Papy huffed, figures Blue would make friends this quick, “Blue don't get ahead of yourself we still have this truck to finish unlading as we will pay for an extra day if we don't get it back to a rental place.”

“Oh of course Papy! I would never leave this all for you, Well goodbye new friend i will see you later for dinner!” Blue waved with his whole arm happily even though Dream stood barely even feet away.

This however did not seem weird to Dream as he did the same, “Of course see you around 6 or whenever you get time,” Dream practically skipped home.

 

Nightmare was irritated… even more now then he was before… Dream was zipping about acting like a excited nit wit as he cleaned and ready for the new neighbors. Their whole table was set up like some cover of a home and garden display.

“Come On Night they are going to be here any minute!” Dream cherped before zipping past with a giddy grin.

Night groaned, knowing full well people brought nothing but trouble. Yet telling his brother to send them off was not going to work.

Almost as if Dream had used a crystal ball, the doorbell rang minutes after he said that. Dream pulled his brother to the door.

“Come on, We should make a good impression, Try to smile.” Dream was Beaming as he reached for the door.

It wasn't even open yet and Nightmare hated them already.

Papy stood looking as irritable as Nightmare, both of whom locked eyes seeming to acknowledge the others equil dislike for the situation when the door opened. 

Blue and Dream however both squeed Hugging one another as if they had been best friends their entire life.

Both brothers to the happier two instantly raised a brow at this…. ‘No one was as sweet as their brother, no one was ever this nice to him, What did this creep want?’ both thought at the same time.

“Come on in Blue, We already have everything Ready for you.” Dream moved to let the two in, pulling his brother out of the way.

Papy narrowed his eyes taking in the sight of the fake Idiot in front of him, Dream was smiling from ear to ear, His outfit seems pressed and clean despite the hugging jumping and more, there wasn't a wrinkle upon it. Seemed to be unnatural.

Nightmare was looking over Blue, the fool seemed to believe he had people fooled with his Big smile and pleasant ways. Nightmare was not a fool.

He and Papy locked eyes in a glare, ‘Well these new neighbors are going to be interesting.’


	4. Ship Challenge 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi ship
> 
> Lune+Alpha+Maddy
> 
> lune was a Bitty from another story line.. who i have yet to add to the new story not sure if i will as i had issues with the over all number of smalls last time before the rewrite...

Ship Challenge 3  
Anon request

1\. Soul Mates Au   
Maddy, Lune, Alpha soulmates AU + a multiship!

 

Maddy Sat in bed reading, Beside her lay Lune in his full form, ever since Benny had struck him with some chaotic magic it seemed he now had the default form of his Larger self, and had to use Magic to condense himself to his Bitty size. Alpha was lounging on the bed as well seeming to be half asleep.

Maddy’s brows frownd. Her hand going to the bite mark upon her shoulder. Lune seemed to notice and pulled Maddy against him.

Alpha even stured a bit from his lazy state to move over and cuddle against Maddy. But when her furrowed brows stayed in their position, Alpha let out a huff knowing it was something that Maddy was about to fret over unless it was addressed.

“What troubles you Love?” Alpha sat up looking at the pages she had been reading.

“Its… its a article written about Monster Soul mates… How Some universes Monsters come from they have one soul they resonate with…” she pursed her lips for a second.

Lune snorted, “You planning on trying to find yours even with us sitting right here?” He gave a gentle squeeze in play.

“No… nothing like that… but… it doesn't say anywhere that a monster could be soul mates with a Human...” she still sounded unsure despite that he wasn't asking a question.

“I don't think you need to worry about that Love,” Alpha stretched curling back up.

“But… are we? I mean… i know were mates and all that, but.. By being tied to me am i keeping you from finding them?”

Lune would have laughed. Had he not known how much Maddy was being serious, “No your not, Even if you two aren't My Soulmate i'm happy here. You helped me find Sid, and make sure he was ok, You took me in and helped me deal with some past crap. I'm happy here and if for some reason it says we aren't. It's wrong.” He seemed so sure of it.

“But… the article..” Maddy frowned.

“That thing don't know crap babydoll,” Lune took the magazine and read over it, “It doesn't even mention that the only way to truly tell if one is or isn't is to soul Bond,” He sounded almost offended, “And of course they wouldn't have any human mentioned, though most are ok with us being out from the underground, You still have those freaking out about people coming from other worlds and au’s, and those end of the world nuts who have sealed themselves away expecting us to have destroyed the world or humanity. What Soulmate Monster or Human would dare put themselves out there in the open for others to find out about them?”

Maddy had listened to Lune’s rant, but her brain was stuck on one section of it, “What is a soul bond?”

Lune raised a brow, then looked to Alpha who seemed to have tensed at the mention of it. Lune narrowed his eyes, “You never told Her?” 

“Told me what?” Maddy was looking between the two, hoping one of them would tell her.

“He didn't tell you about Soul Bonding. I always thought that.. Well it was just something you weren't comfortable with so i just respected it.” Lune admitted scratching the back of his scull a bit embarrassed.

“I didn't wish to hurt You Love, there are So many things that could happen. And that is even between two Monsters who are in control of their Magic and Soul power, You humans though have Strong physical bodies are weak in your magic. It could be far to easy to harm you.” He shivered at a thought.

“Lune, what is he talking about?” Maddy looked over almost irritably.

“During soul bonding both or all members have their soul exposed similar to that as if one were to get into battle. However, Harm is only in Intent in battle. With souls in general, the same rules don't always apply. There are chances though slim and few, that one could apply to much pressure if touching it with your bare hands, or other physical parts, but so long as there is trust between the parties involved and nothing to stupid done, there shouldn't be too much issue.” Lune explain as if reading from a book, “When you merge souls though, you are merging one's own essence, Your feelings, Some core memories or strong ones, can be shared between the partaking members, in some cases i heard some members being able to see things from both perspectives at the same time… personally sounds a little weird even for me, but hey some people are into it.”

Maddy looked to Lune who now had his whole skull engulfed in a Blush, “You don't think i would trust you with such things? Why have you never asked or mentioned this stuff before?”

“No, it's not that Love...i.. Um.. “ He was still blushing, though now holding his face in his clawed hands.

“Then what?” Maddy, was rubbing her hand on her shoulder again, they were mates, right? Ugh she hated how every time there was an issue her first thought was that Alpha was regretting his choice in becoming mates with her. But there it was….

“Well it is a very invasive, and intimate thing,” Lune defended.  
“As well as… withyoubeinghumanididntwishtoscareyouether,” Alpha quickly rambled.

Maddy now dead pand, “wanna run that by me again?”

Alpha cleared his throat a bit, His skull still a crimzen, “i didn't wish to scare you with Such matters,” he spoke almost quietly, “I know some things are not acceptable among humans, and you have been nothing if but accommodating with everything i have needed, but such things have been a concern to bring up or attempt since before we even became mates…”

“Babydoll if you wish to find out if were SoulMates or not, we can try if you like,” Lune offered.

If Alpha’s face could have turned redder it would have.

Upon seeing his reaction maddy snorted, not feeling the same insecurity as was there a moment ago, “Well i thank you, but i don't think i need to force anything, I just worried i was keeping you both from finding your destined or something…”

Lune snorted again leaning back, Smirking at how Alpha Still had the blush upon his whole skull. Lune wondered how long it would take for it to go away. Maddy was also smiling at him, now gently rubbing Alpha’s back to help him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear feed back... should i add Lune to the group? should i not? i never seemed to have a connection with the character or been able to write him well enough in my own eyes so i would love to hear what you think.


	5. Ship challenge 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Blue (swap blue)
> 
> Lust (Underlust sans)

Ship Challenge 4  
Asked by an Anon  
13\. co-stars au

Lust x Blueberry

 

Mettaton walked into the shared dressing room, “Good evening darlings, i know you both will be doing great out there tonight!”

Blue sweat dropped, “Well thank you.. But what exactly are we doing?”

Mettaton waved his hand, “Oh nothing to worry about dear its a Variety show! There will be a Variety of different things. I thank you both for joining my show.”

Lust let out a heh, and winked at Mettaton, “No problem, honestly this seems like just the bit of fun for me.”

Blueberry couldn't help but feel as if he had made a very poor choice in joining this endeavor.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ time skip~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Berry was irritated walking back into the dressing room his face covered in a blue blush, and everything else covered in what seemed to be cream pie, and singed cloths. Lust came in laughing.

“Well that Bot really knows how to have a ‘explosive’ time,” He scooped a little off the whipped cream off of Blue with a wink and licked his finger.

“You are so immature!” he knew exactly how contradicting that sounded coming from him, but he had enough of the flirting behavior and lewd gestures.

“Oh? My apologies i can act a bit more…” He somehow was behind Blue and had his arms around him, and licked a part of blue’s face that held cream, “Adult if you want.”

“Hello! I have some great news about our rati-... Oh my <3 so sorry to interrupt,” Metta closed the door without even a chance to explain.

Blue shoved Lust off of him, “Will You Stop That!?!”  
Blue mentally vowed to Never do any other live broadcasting metta show… and NONE with Lust ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> questions and comments are welcomed and encouraged as it helps some times spark some inspiration ^^ some times hearing bits you all love or like, can at times draw my attention to something that could easily been a throw away line from me.


End file.
